


Make Me Whole

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beating, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding, Creampie, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Name-Calling, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Tim start to slide...dare I say? In the direction of romance.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 8
Kudos: 326





	Make Me Whole

"I'm going on an off-world mission with Young Justice," Tim told Jason.

He still wasn't quite sure exactly what their relationship was, and what should be shared with Jason or not, but it seemed only courteous to tell him he wouldn't be around. They didn't exactly talk about this... _thing_ between them, but Jason was often over at Tim's place. Not even just to fuck anymore, just...around, and he stayed the night pretty often nowadays. If Tim didn't know better, he'd say it was getting a little domestic — whatever _it_ was.

"Tomorrow. It's going to be at least a week."

Jason looked over at him and slowly shut his laptop. He slowly raked his eyes over Tim's body, his eyes dark. "You want me to give you a few reminders? Just to make sure you don't miss me while you're away?" He got up out of his chair, and prowled across the bed toward Tim.

Tim's breath caught. "I— I mean if you're _offering_ …"

"Oh I _am_ offering, babybird. Gonna make sure you can feel me _all week_."

Tim had been sitting with his arms around his knees, but Jason pushed him back against the bed with a hand on his chest and sat himself on Tim's thighs. 

"Gonna make you _ache_ with reminders."

" _Yes_ ," Tim breathed.

Jason leaned down and bit his neck harshly, making Tim let out a long moan.

"Oh fuck yes," he panted.

" _God_ you're such a slut," Jason said, pulling back. "Listen to you. Bet you're getting hard already."

Tim just whimpered.

Jason gave a sharp grin and leaned over to snatch the lube off of the nightstand.

"Hope you're not gonna have to do too much walking tomorrow, babybird."

" _Unh_ , I hope I _do_ ," Tim countered, rolling his hips up against Jason. "Wanna fucking feel you."

"Mmm what would everyone say if they knew how dirty little Timmy really was?" Jason rose up on his knees, reaching back and sliding Tim's pants down just enough that he could reach his ass. "Oh and easy access today too, huh?" he murmured when he didn't feel any underwear.

Tim brought his knees up slightly to give Jason better access, and Jason slid forward, grinding against Tim's half-hard cock.

"Oh you _are_ getting hard already." Jason slicked up his fingers. "Just from that? My, somebody _is_ needy."

He reached back and thrusted two fingers into Tim harshly, and felt Tim's cock twitch under him. Jason laughed, forcing in a third finger. "Yeah, you like that stretch, you little slut? You like to feel the burn, don't you?"

" _Unh_ ," was all Tim was able to get out.

Jason pushed his fingers deeper, and Tim's hips twitched, trying to fuck down against them.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Doesn't take much to make you a needy little mess, does it?" He leaned forward, using his other hand to drag the collar of Tim's shirt down to bite just below his collarbone, twisting and spreading the fingers inside him as he did so.

"Come on and fuck me already," Tim choked out.

Jason pulled back and slapped him across the face. "Who's in charge here?"

Tim gave him a defiant look, goading him, and Jason backhanded him hard. "I said _who's in charge_ , Timmy?"

Tim licked his teeth to taste for blood. "You."

"That's right," Jason said, spreading his fingers inside Tim again. " _Me_."

"Sorry," Tim mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Not good enough. I'll fuck you when you _deserve it_."

Tim looked up at him with those gorgeous light sky eyes. "I'm sorry, Jason," he whispered. "You're in charge. _You_. I don't get to decide."

"That's better." Jason pulled his fingers out and got off of Tim. "I still think you need to be put back in your place though. Strip and turn over."

Tim pulled his clothes off the rest of the way and rolled onto his stomach obediently.

Jason smoothed a hand over his bare ass. "Fifteen. Count for me."

Jason picked up his hand and brought it down sharply, making Tim let out a gasp, but he dutifully counted.

"One."

Jason spanked him fourteen more times, slow and measured, until his skin was red and hot to the touch.

"Fifteen." Tim finally said, discreetly pushing his hips forward, grinding his leaking cock against the blankets.

Jason's hand unexpectedly came down again, slapping the bottom of his ass where it met his thighs, and Tim let out a surprised squeak.

"An extra. For trying to get yourself off," Jason said calmly.

Tim ducked his head and forced his hips to still. "Sorry."

Jason stripped his own clothes off and climbed back onto the bed, nudging Tim's thighs further apart to sit between them and pulling his hips up. He spread some lube over his cock and pushed inside slowly, leaning himself forward against Tim's back to bite at his shoulder blade.

Tim's hands were clenched hard in the pillow, _fuck_ that was a stretch, but he pushed his hips back against Jason anyway.

"You ready?"

"Mhm."

Jason fucked him hard, leaving bites all over his back that made Tim call out his name.

"Oh god, oh god, Jay, I'm gonna come."

"Don't you dare. Not until I'm done."

Tim clenched his muscles, tears pricking his eyes. " _Ohhhh_ fuck, Jay, Jay _please_."

" _No_."

Tim let out a small sob that turned into a moan as Jason fucked into him even harder.

" _Jay_ , ohh Jay, Jay, Jay," Tim panted. " _Oh_ fuck me."

Jason gave a choked groan and came in him. "Come, baby. Go ahead, come for me," he gasped out.

Tim let go, and came hard with a loud cry as Jason continued fucking him through it.

"That's it, baby, that's it," Jason encouraged, before slowing his thrusts and pulling out.

"Auhnn," Tim let out. He felt the bed shift. "Mmn what are you—" there was a sharp bite on the inside of his thigh, about three quarters of the way down.

"Promised you plenty of reminders, didn't I?" Jason sucked briefly on the back of his thigh — not enough to leave a lasting mark, but enough that it would be red for the next hour or so — and then ran his hand up his leg to swipe his thumb through the come leaking out of Tim. "You're a mess."

"And who's fault is that?" Tim mumbled into the pillow.

Jason cracked a hand down on Tim's ass, making his muscles jump. "All mine, baby," Jason said, sounding smug. "All mine. But you're still not allowed to get smart with me."

Tim pushed his ass back against his hand. "Am I not? I kinda like the price."

Jason laughed, and squeezed his ass with both hands, before tracing his hands down the backs of his thighs and leaning down to press a kiss to one cheek. "Let's get you cleaned up."

• × •

On the trip to their mission, Tim found himself prodding at the bite mark Jason had left on his thigh.

"Is that a _bite mark?_ " Bart asked, and Tim jerked his hand away as if burned.

"What?"

Bart glanced down at his leg, attention clearly drawn by his reaction. Stupid, _stupid_ Tim; he was getting messy.

"On your neck," he said, pointing, and not-so-subtly glancing down at his leg again.

Fucking Jason had bruised him too close to the edge of the neck of his suit so part of it showed when the suit inevitably moved. Tim pulled the neck of it up higher and put on his best dismissive voice.

"Why would I have a bite mark? I got kicked in the neck by some goon I was taking down this week and it bruised."

"Dude...that's definitely not from a kick. I could see the individual teeth."

Tim glared at him. "I—"

Cassie pulled the neck of his suit down from where she was sitting behind him. "Oh holy shit, that's a serious bite. Doesn't that hurt?"

Kon looked over curiously.

Tim jerked away from her and pulled it back up. "Just—"

"So you're seeing somebody?! Who is it?" Bart asked.

"I'm not _'seeing'_ anyone, leave it alone."

The others pouted, but didn't push it.

• × •

Tim should've known better than to think that would be the end of it. There were fucking communal showers. Of course.

He waited until the others were done to go in, but fucking _Bart_ came back in partway through — a blur that screeched to a halt instead of blurring back out.

"Oh my god, your _back_."

Tim whirled around. "Why are you back in here?"

"S-sorry, I forgot my— you know what, it doesn't matter. Uh, sorry, I'll leave now." He blurred back out.

Tim blew a breath out and finished rinsing out his hair.

The whole _point_ of this was that he didn't want anybody to see all the fucking bite marks and question him about it.

He dried himself off more harshly than really necessary, and put his pajamas on.

Of course, he couldn't make it back to his room in peace without Bart blurring up to him, chewing his thumbnail with a worried expression.

"If, uh, if something _happened_ , you know you could tell me, right?"

"No— jesus, Bart." Tim dropped his face into his hands. " _I'm into it_ ," he hissed.

"You—" Bart's eyes widened. " _Oh_. Like, uh… like the pain?"

Tim looked up with a glare. " _Yes_ , Bart. The pain. Among other things. Now let's never speak of this again."

"So like, when you get injured like on patrol or during sparring, does that…?"

"Seriously, Bart? I'm not talking about this. Did you not hear me say _let's never speak of this again?_ "

Bart held his hands up. "Sorry!"

"And do _not_ mention this to the others."

"Um…" Bart rubbed the back of his neck. "Well actually...you might want to tell them, because they kind of already know about…"

Tim closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. Of fucking _course_ Bart had told the others.

He took a deep, bracing breath, and stalked down the hall to the common area, stopping in the doorway and pushing open the door. Immediately all eyes were on him.

Tim kept his face as expressionless as possible. "I get off on pain, nothing bad happened." He announced, and then turned on his heel, ignoring the wide eyes, leaving the questions for Bart to deal with. 

_Great_. Now all his friends knew his fucking kinks.

• × •

As soon as Tim was back on-world, he called Jason.

"I'm back. Meet me at my place, I'll be there in like half an hour."

"Well _hey_ babybird," Jason drawled. "Miss me that much?"

Tim sighed, lowering his voice further. "Don't make me say it."

Jason chuckled, his voice teasing. "Oh, but what if I want to hear it, baby? I've been feeling _awfully_ lonely all week. Seems like the least you could do." 

"Half an hour."

"Well _that's_ not much motivation for me to come over, now is it?"

Tim sighed frustratedly. "Fine. I missed you," he gritted out in an emotionless monotone.

Jason laughed, delighted. "Oh was that _painful_ for you, Timmy?"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me? Better rephrase that quick before I decide not to fuck you. I already gave you a free pass on your little order, because, to my surprise, I actually missed you too. Don't make me torture us both."

Tim deflated. "Later, later I promise I will. I can't right now."

"Oh?"

" _I'm around people_ ," Tim hissed. He really wasn't going to beg Jason for forgiveness in front of his teammates. They were still acting a bit weird around him and he didn't need to make that worse.

Jason snorted. "Alright, but you'll be paying for that when you get home."

"Okay, thank you. See you then."

"Lookin' forward to it, babybird."

Tim hung up and looked up to see his teammates staring at him.

"So that's the person you're _totally not seeing?_ " Bart asked.

Tim scowled. "None of your business."

"You sounded _awfully_ concerned with making sure you could see them as soon as possible," Cassie said. "You missed them that much after only a week? Yeah, _totally_ sounds like you're not together."

"Maybe it's not his _sparkling personality_ I was missing," Tim snapped, although that was kind of a lie. Of course he missed the sex and the domination, but he also just kind of missed _Jason_. He'd gotten kind of used to having him around, and he missed the surprisingly calming presence and sly humor he had about him.

Bart wrinkled his nose. "Well that's not very romantic."

"Never said it was about romance," Tim muttered. He could admit though, if only to himself, that he was kind of starting to wish it was. "And I _did_ tell you to leave it alone before."

• × •

Jason was already waiting in his bedroom when Tim got in, and as soon as he opened the door, Jason was pulling him into a kiss.

"Mm hey there babybird," Jason said between kisses, his voice low and dark and his hands running up and down Tim's waist. "Let's get these clothes off you and we'll see about that punishment."

" _Oh fuck yeah_."

Jason tied him up and whipped him with his belt, before turning him over and fucking him slow and deep, and Tim was a melted mess by the end of it.

" _Unh_ , Jay, Jay, Jay, _Jay_ ," he whispered between kisses, revelling in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Jason dug his fingers into the welts on the backs of his thighs, and Tim groaned low. "Come in me, _please_ Jay, please, fucking _breed me_."

Jason came with a deep " _Ohhh_ ," into Tim's mouth.

His hips slowed and he kissed Tim again.

"Fuck, baby," he eventually said, and leaned up to untie Tim's wrists. His arms immediately dropped, as boneless as the rest of him. "Always so good for me."

"Mmm," Tim sighed out, eyes shut.

Jason carefully pulled out. "Look at you, so pretty like this, covered in come and fucked out."

Tim peeled his eyes open to watch Jason through half-lidded eyes as he got the baby wipes from the nightstand and started to clean Tim up.

"Thanks, you're the best," Tim mumbled.

"Mhmm." Jason dropped a kiss on his hip, and then threw the dirty wipes at the bin and settled in next to Tim. "Can you roll over?"

Tim made a half-hearted attempt to roll toward him, and Jason sighed and rolled his eyes fondly, trying not to smile as he grabbed Tim by the waist and pulled him over and onto his chest.

"There we go, baby."

Tim made a contented little sound and kissed Jason's collarbone. "Really did miss you," he murmured, already halfway to sleep with the feeling of Jason's fingers gently carding through his hair.

"I know. Missed you too, babybird."


End file.
